SetoXKano Story
by Rozuka Ichinose
Summary: Seto dan Kano di besarkan oleh dua kerajaan yang sering berantem. Walaupun begitu, Seto dan Kano jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? cekidot(?).


**Rozuka: OMAIGAD INI FIC PERTAMA ROZU YANG BER GENRE SHOUNEN AI~! OMAIGADDD  
Aoi: bhiasa aja khale~  
Rozuka: GA BISA! LOE TAO KAN GUE ITU FUJOSHI!  
Aoi: ngga... gue ngga tau lo fujoshi  
Rozuka: KEJAM (KETINGGALAN JAMAN) LO!  
Aoi: EMBER! GUE EMANG KEJAM!  
Rozuka: AU AH RIBET NGOMONG SAMA LOE LANGSUNG AJA KE STORINYA!  
Aoi: YA KALO GITUH JANGAN ANGRY ANGRY JUGA DONG  
Rozuka: ANGRY ANGRY EMANG GUE ANGRY BIRD?! BLA BLA BLA**

**Disclamer: Shizen No Teki-P**

**Langsung aja yak~ silahkan di baca~ dengan tenang yak! Tapi jangan sampe melayang!/duagh**

Pada suatu jamban(?), hiduplah 2 kerajaan yang dulunya temen baik tapi jadi selalu berantem gara-gara kolor yang tertukar(?) di kedua kerajaan itu. Kedua raja kerajaan tersebut adalah Konoha Shuuya dan Kuroha Kousuke.

Suatu hari, di saat yang sama, mereka menemukan seorang bayi. Mereka menemukannya di tempat yang sama tetapi berbeda waktu. Mau tau tempatnya dimana? Yaitu jamban. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk memelihara(?) anak tersebut.

Sekip taim

Kedua anak tersebut pun tumbuh besar. Kedua anak tersebut di beri nama oleh rajanya adalah Seto Kousuke (yang dipelihara(?) Kuroha) dan Kano Shuuya (yang dipelihara(?) Konoha).

Suatu hari, mereka di pertemukan di sebuah jamban yang sangat megah(?). Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka dan mereka langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hai. Nama kamu sapa?" tanya Seto dengan unyu-unyu.

"Kano Shuuya paling cakep di dunia(?). Nama kamyuh sapa?" kata Kano dengan bancinya yg emezing.

"Aku Seto Kousuke. Salam kenal," kata Seto yang baik hati.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Seto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Baiklah" kata Kano sambil menerima tangan Seto.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama di tempat mereka berdua di adopsi. Yaitu jamban/dah tau.

.  
Skip taim/lagi  
.

"Ah, hari sudah semakin malam. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi disini pada jam yang sama," kata Seto dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Ayahku juga sudah memanggilku(Rozu: darimana). Sayounara" kata Kano sambil melambaikan tangan ke Seto.

Mereka berdua pun berpisah di tempat itu.

Esoknya...

Di kediaman Kousuke...

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! BESOK KITA AKAN BERPERANG MELAWAN SHUUYA! BERSIAPLAH! KITA AKAN MENANG!" Kata Kuroha dengan semangat 45.

Seto mengingat-ngingat tentang marga itu.

_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..._

Batin Seto.

_AHHHHHHHH! AKU INGAT! ITUKAN NAMA MARGA KANO! OH IYA! AKU SEKARANG JUGA HARUS BERTEMU DENGANNYA!_

Batin Seto dengan teriak-teriak(?). Seto pun langsung pergi dari kediamannya menuju ke jamban.

Sesampainya Seto di jamban, ternyata Kano sudah ada di sana.

"Kano maaf telat..." Kata Seto sambil agak berbungkuk karena capek berlari.

Seto pun melihat wajah Kano. Wajah Kano... Sangat lesu.

"Kau. . . Kenapa?" kata Seto sambil mengelus rambut Kano yang halus.

"Kudengar kita di lahirkan dari keluarga yang selalu bertengkar satu sama lain. Dan... Kudengar kau juga sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang," kata Kano hampir menangis.

_Oh iya, sejak bertemu dengan Kano, aku jadi lupa tentang Mary_

Kozakura Mary. Dia adalah orang paling terkenal di kerajaan Seto. Dia juga ramah terutama kepada Seto. Seto pun jatuh cinta kepadanya. Saat Seto memintanya untuk bertunangan dengannya. Mary sangat senang.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Mary. Tenang saja, kau akan bersamaku selamanya Kano," kata Seto sembari memeluk Kano.

Kano pun mengeluarkan air matanya.

Hari pun sudah menjelang malam. Sudah saatnya mereka berdua berpisah.

"Kano, aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi berdua. Hanya berdua. Untuk selamanya gitu. Mau gak?" kata Seto.

"Mau!" kata Kano tersenyum. Sekarang Kano udah waras ga jadi banci lagi(?).

"Tapi... Kenapa harus besok? Kenapa ga sekarang aja?" lanjut Kano penasaran.

" Aku harus memberaskan masalah tentang tunanganku. Kita juga harus mengemasi barang-barang kita," jawab Seto dengan lembut.

"Baiklah," kata Kano dengan senyuman yang lembut.

TBC

Rozuka: Rozu minta maap kalo ada yg typo dan jelek. Review plis.


End file.
